


Colours.

by scxrlett



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Help, M/M, Sad, Suicide, colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxrlett/pseuds/scxrlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic inspired by VariousVids on YT.</p>
<p>Phil helps Dan through existential crisis'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168586) by VariousVids. 



Look at me. Banging my head against a fridge because my mind is about to fall.

 

a monthly period of pain. No blood included. 

 

Thinking of who I've become and how we can live. Life is only a short course of suffering, ended by a small moment. Then, bliss.

 

No. stop thinking about that. 

 

Think C O L O U R F U L.

 

But how? My entire body is just black. Falling into a deeper and darker depression. Falling into a void. Nobody can help me. Not Carrie, not Tom, not Jack or Dean.

Sudden realisation.

 

P H I L

PHILLIP

PHILLIP MICHAEL LESTER

 

He can save me.

He did save me.

 

He was the one to help me through my sadness everytime. Sending me cute cat videos or making me tea.

He helped me start to make videos.

He stayed with me when I screwed up.

He hugged me until I stopped crying.

He kissed me until the problems went away.

He kept me company when no one else did.

 

He is my light.

 

HE IS THE COLOUR IN MY DAY.

 

I love him. He loves me. We are together. We will stay together. 

 

-

 

I found him on his bed. Bleeding out. I knew I should have helped him more. During those existential crisis' of his. He would call out my name. I only helped him for a bit then left.

 

I knew he hated himself. Why didn't I try?

I told the community we'd be gone for a long time. This is it.

 

I grabbed the the knife, placed against my heart.

 

The room was full of colour.


End file.
